Lo que queda sin decir
by Onryo
Summary: Antes de convertirse en un Don Juan, de ser en un seductor descarado y sin tapujos,  Sebastian Smythe tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo, de los otros, de sí mismo, de la verdad. De cómo lo que quedaba sin decir se convirtió en una carga demasiado pesada. Pre-canon.
1. Lo que queda sin decir

**Título:** Lo que queda sin decir  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst, Hurt/Comfort.  
><strong>Personaje:<strong> Sebastian Smythe.  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Antes de convertirse en un Don Juan, de ser en un seductor descarado y sin tapujos, Sebastian Smythe tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo. Miedo de los otros, de sí mismo, pero sobre todo de la verdad. De cómo lo que quedaba sin decir se convirtió en una carga demasiado pesada para soportarla solo.  
><strong>Desafío:<strong> #26 Fabricante de mentiras  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Fic Pre-canon. Aún no se sabe demasiado de Sebastian, más allá de que parece ser una versión masculina de Santana. Esto es un poco de mi head!canon para el personaje, sostengo que algo tiene que haberle pasado para que sea tan _bitchy_–el oneshot es el resultado de mis desvaríos mentales, btw. Esta historia es el fill al prompt _Fabricante de mentiras_, de la tabla musical de fandom_insano en LJ.

* * *

><p><span>Lo que queda sin decir<span>

—¿Qué tienes en el hombro, cielo? —la voz de su madre tiene un tinte de preocupación que a él no le pasa desapercibido.

Maldita la hora en la que escogió esa camiseta. Se encoge de hombros, en actitud desconfiada y sorprendida. Pero su madre no cede, le mira con severidad, señalando su hombro derecho con un dedo acusador y llevándose una mano a la cadera –un tanto impaciente también.

—Oh, eh... —titubea el chico—debo haberme golpeado en la práctica, mamá, no es nada —suelta, restándole importancia al asunto.

Su madre sabe que el lacrosse es un juego bastante violento, más de una vez ha tratado de disuadirlo de jugar porque teme que resulte gravemente herido –quizás nunca debió irle con el cuento de que Louis Du Lac había acabado con fractura múltiple de cúbito y radio.

A juzgar por la media sonrisa que le dedica su madre, parece haberle creído. Sebastian suspira largamente de alivio mentalmente aunque siente una opresión en el pecho, de culpa. Trata de convencerse de que es otra mentirita blanca, y que hacerle creer a su madre que ese hematoma violáceo sólo es producto de un golpe es mejor que hacerle pasar el terrible mal trago que la verdad significaría.

Porque si bien Sebastian ha tenido el valor de admitirlo para sí, aún no está listo para decírselo a su madre. No sabe exactamente cómo reaccionará al hecho de que a su hijo le gusten… de que su hijo sea… pues, bueno, _gay_.

La experiencia le ha enseñado que la gente no muestra precisamente simpatía hacia ello. Eso se lo han dejado claro más de una vez en la escuela, sobretodo sus compañeros de equipo, que se excusan tras el lacrosse y el hecho de que él sea delantero para propinarle una feroz paliza bien disimulada. Si el entrenador alguna vez ha advertido el _evidente _uso desmedido de la fuerza física contra él, ha permanecido inmutable.

A nadie parece importarle que le estampen contra los casilleros cuando se les viene en gana, o que le insulten entre murmullos y toses cada vez que le toca dar lección o pasar a la pizarra a resolver un ejercicio. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. La profesora de literatura, Antoniette Burboun, parece ser la única dispuesta a salir en su defensa. Pero no puede hacer nada más que mandarles a callar, darles pilas de deberes extra o castigarlos a que se queden después de clase –eso último es lo mejor para Sebastian, significa menos acosadores pululando por ahí.

Sin embargo, solamente hizo falta un idiota para hacerle ese hematoma. Aún recuerda el dolor agudo y punzante cuando su hombro impactó contra la maciza columna del pasillo.

—La próxima vez asegúrate de ponerte bien el protector, Seb —le recomienda su madre, mientras parece muy entretenida buscando algo en el aparador.

Saca una cajita pequeña y alargada, la coloca sobre la mesada y voltea para mirarlo. Pero Sebastian tiene los ojos clavados en su libro de Historia, por lo que no la ve acercarse. Sólo se percata de su cercanía cuando el sofá se hunde bajo el peso de su madre, a su lado. Esquiva su mirada, aparentando estar concentrado –aunque haya estado leyendo la misma línea desde hace más de cinco minutos.

—A ver, déjame ver ese golpe —y sin esperar respuesta aparta la tela que descansa sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Sebastian da un respingo ante el toque, no por la sorpresa sino más bien por la punzada de dolor que ha alertado a su sistema nervioso. Se aparta con prisa, antes de que su madre vea la gran porción de piel amoratada y la raspadura que brilla con un tinte rojizo. Sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente rápido.

—Mamá —se queja por su intromisión, mirándole hurañamente.

—Seb, soy tu madre, lo que me hace enfermera rudimentaria sin título. Deja los delirios de grandeza y déjame ponerte esto en el golpe, ayudará a que se vaya la hinchazón.

El chico frunce los labios, pero ante la dulce mirada de su madre no puede evitar ceder. Porque a ella sí le importa. Y eso hace que se sienta menos solo y miserable. Asiente tenuemente con la cabeza.

Su madre le revuelve el pelo cariñosamente como respuesta y se apresura a buscar desinfectante, algodón, gasas y cinta adhesiva. Le toma dos o tres minutos convencer a un reticente Sebastian que se quite la camiseta, argumentando que será más fácil trabajar de esa forma y además la tela podría contaminar la herida una vez limpia. Sebastian, a regañadientes, acaba por sacarse la camiseta. Suspira pesadamente, pretendiendo transformar ese suspiro nervioso en uno hastiado.

Lucy Smythe hace morir una exclamación de consternada sorpresa. Sebastian tiene cardenales en toda la espalda, de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños. Reafirma internamente su odio contra un juego tan violento, y hace nota mental de tener una larga plática con él luego sobre el tema. Es cuando está limpiando la herida del hombro concienzudamente, que advierte algo extraño.

No es la tamaña cantidad de magulladuras. Porque es de esperar que si es delantero le propinen varios golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo, como el torso, los brazos, e incluso las piernas. No, lo que le llama la atención es que en el antebrazo derecho, los cardenales de forma ligeramente recta están dispuestos uno debajo del otro. Cuatro líneas de un color violáceo que se le hacen sospechosas.

Se cerciora de su hipótesis apoyando la mano sobre el patrón. Traga lo más silenciosamente que puede, consternada. ¿Indica acaso que alguien ha cogido del brazo a su hijo con más fuerza de la debida?

Lucy no quiere pensar en lo peor. Sebastian es un chico correcto y educado, no hay razón por la cual los acosadores se la tomen con él, ¿verdad?

Debe confiar en su hijo, él le dirá si algo va mal.

Sebastian emite un sonido de dolor entre dientes, pero aún así ella alcanza a oírlo. A pesar de ello, ella no acota nada. Termina de limpiar la herida del hombro, embebe una gasa en crema cicatrizante y la asegura sobre la herida con cinta adhesiva. Es cuando está esparciendo crema por el resto del hematoma que advierte que una lágrima solitaria rueda por la mejilla de su hijo.

Deja la crema a un lado y lo abraza lo más fuerte que puede. Él se resiste un poco al principio, queriendo zafarse mientras murmura palabras inteligibles pero inexplicablemente se da por vencido segundos más tarde, al ver que su madre no se aparta sino que afianza el agarre y le susurra palabras calmas al oído. Es entonces que Sebastian rompe a llorar silenciosamente, las lágrimas quemando sus mejillas y enrojeciendo sus ojos, dándole un aspecto quebrado que se acentúa cuando los espasmos del llanto le hacen temblar.

Al principio trató de contener las ganas de llorar. Los hombres no lloran. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que lo que más quería era dejar que su madre lo abrazara y deshacerse en lágrimas. Porque se sentía desesperanzado, sin valor, pero con ella eso cambiaba. Ella se percataba de que tenía sentimientos, no era meramente una bolsa de boxeo. Era alguien, y no un objeto de burla.

—Tranquilo, Seb, ya pasará —lo mece con ternura maternal, intentando calmarlo—. Todo estará bien.

—No. Eso es mentira —farfulla él, con la voz acongojada por el llanto—. Todos me odian —suelta, ácido, con el dolor brillándole en los ojos.

—Eso no es cierto…

—Sí, lo es. Y tú me odiarás también. —porfía, con los puños apretados y la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Soy tu madre, tú eres mi niño, mi Seb… nunca podría odiarte, cielo. —le besa la frente y cuando sus ojos encuentran los suyos le sonríe.

Sebastian quiere gritar. No sabe exactamente de si de dolor, frustración o miedo. Siente que no puede soportarlo más. No puede lidiar ya con toda la mierda del acoso por su cuenta. No quiere seguir mintiéndole a su madre. Y, aún más importante, no quiere seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Porque si tiene que pretender entre las paredes de su propia casa, nunca se hará realmente la idea de la verdad. Su verdadero yo. Está harto.

—Ya no soy un niño, mamá —dice tajante.

Lucy tiene que reconocer que eso es cierto. Sebastian ya cuenta con trece años. No es un hombre, pero tampoco es un niño. Sonríe tenuemente, dándole la razón.

Sebastian traga saliva, nervioso. Pero tiene que hacerlo, debe hacerlo. Aprieta los puños e inspira hondo, insuflándose _coraje_.

—Yo… — ¿acaso la sonrisa de su madre se borraría de sopetón cuando terminara la frase? _No, ya, concéntrate, demonios; _piensa— soy… —se siente incapaz de decir la frase, sabe que es ridículo, pero en la maraña de nervios parece no saber cómo pronunciarla, hasta que la sonrisa de su madre inexplicablemente le da el empujón de valor que le falta— _gay_.

Sebastian espera un grito de sorpresa, enfado, consternación. Algo. Negativo, por supuesto. Pero su madre simplemente le mira, con la sonrisa aún prendada de los labios. Sebastian está seguro que internamente está negándose a creérselo, o quizás quiere pretender que esas palabras no han sido registradas por sus oídos. Tal vez está preparando un sermón que lanzarle.

—Seb, ¿estás seguro?

Mira al piso y asiente, esquivando lo que él supone es una mirada de decepción.

—¿Entonces por qué tanto escándalo por algo tan simple como hacia quiénes te sientes atraído, hijo?

Sebastian la mira sorprendido, aún sin atreverse a creerlo.

—No te niego que es algo… sorpresivo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que serías la misma persona que si te gustaran las chicas, Seb. Al fin y al cabo, es el mismo sentimiento. Lo que importa es que tú seas feliz y tienes tanto derecho de vivir la vida y amar a quien quieras como todos los demás.

No recuerda haberse movido, pero de lo que se da cuenta luego es que está abrazando a su madre mientras esta vez una expresión de completa felicidad ilumina su rostro. Incluso se escucha el milagroso sonido de su risa. Lucy devuelve el abrazo y le revuelve el pelo.

Esa noche, Sebastian le cuenta del acoso, de los insultos y de las burlas. Sacárselo del pecho lo ayudará a sobrellevarlo. Su madre sugiere que cambie de escuela, pero él se rehúsa. Quiere enfrentarlos y demostrarles que no se avergüenza de sí mismo, que sí, le gustan los hombres y está orgulloso de ello.

Durante la cena, el clima está más distendido. Sebastian agradece internamente que su madre se lo haya tomado tan bien. Quizás la separación de sus padres tuvo su lado bueno. Su padre seguramente habría puesto el grito en el cielo al oír una cosa como aquella.

—Solamente por curiosidad, ¿hay algún chico? —alza una ceja.

Sebastian casi escupe el jugo.

—No, mamá… ¿cómo crees que…?

—Vamos, eres guapo, y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo —lo corta ella, con una sonrisa cómplice—. Vas a romper muchos corazones, lo sé. Pero espero no tener que tener contigo LA charla, Seb, confío en que serás responsable…

Seguramente su cara tiene todas las gamas del rojo, piensa Sebastian. Su madre no tiene idea de lo que está hablando, es una locura.

Años después, Sebastian se pregunta si la idea de su madre con romper corazones era precisamente esta. O si acaso cuando le dio tanto apoyo y seguridad con su sexualidad, imaginó que terminaría siendo un seductor irresistible y descarado.

Quizás lo sospecha, aunque nunca lo ha interrogado, al menos no de momento. Y Sebastian pretende que siga así. Hay heridas que aún después de años, siguen doliendo. Quizás su válvula de escape no sea socialmente aceptable del todo, pero es divertida, interesante. La mentira no lo matará, siempre y cuando no sea un insensato. _Lo que ahora queda sin decir_, piensa mientras siente la presión de otros labios tomando con ansias los suyos, _no es precisamente doloroso_.


	2. Lo que nadie ve

**Título: **Lo que nadie ve  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Sebastian Smythe.  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Todos asumen y prejuzgan por los rumores. Nadie se ha tomado la molestia de ir más allá de esas apariencias y descubrir el ser que se encuentra detrás. Quizás, si lo hicieran, se llevarían más de una sorpresa.  
><strong>Desafío: <strong>#22 La mayor parte del tiempo / (Tabla Musical de fandom_insano en LJ)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Nota: <strong>(Intento de) Continuación de Lo que queda sin decir. Producto de mis desvaríos mentales, btw. Quiero agradecer a Chiyo-san y Elizabeth por sus comentarios y buena onda, espero que esta suerte de viñeta de continuación les guste :)

* * *

><p><span>Lo que nadie ve<span>

Todos piensan que tiene un corazón frío, se la pasa de polvo en polvo, cuando lo que en realidad hace es intentar borrar esos recuerdos que aún le atosigan como fantasmas. Intenta borrar con otros besos y caricias, las marcas profundas que _él_ grabó en su alma. Lo ha intentado muchas veces, pero parecen indelebles al coqueteo y libertinaje de los ligues de una noche, sin importar cuánto lo intente.

Todos piensan que su padre, fiscal él, le salvaría el culo si llegase a meterse en un aprieto con la ley. Pero no se les ocurre siquiera concebir la posibilidad de que en realidad su padre le detesta, le insulta y desmerece ante la menor oportunidad. Y que su fijación por ganar se debe más a querer demostrarle a su padre que no es un inútil.

Todos le ven como el niño rico, petulante, cruel, libertino y descarado.

Nadie ha intentado jamás escarbar tras esa coraza de seducción, coqueteo y orgullo que ha erigido para protegerse de otros, del mundo. Tras ella no es más que un adolescente asustado, marcado por un pasado que preferiría olvidar –pero no puede, aún conserva mil y un cucherías en el cofre que le regaló su abuela Marie.

Es ahí donde han quedado olvidados pedazos de su vapuleado corazón, y por más que lo intenta una y otra vez, no logra recomponerlo. Quedaron perdidos entre cartas y notas escritas en francés, una tira de fotos de una colorida feria, un pequeño oso de felpa que dice en voz chillona las palabras que tanto espera volver a escuchar de _sus_ labios, entre tantos otro objetos que le recuerdan esa época en la que fue _feliz_.

La mayor parte del tiempo, elige levantar una fachada para que nadie conozca ese lado vulnerable, porque le asusta, le hace sentir pequeño e insignificante –tal como se sintió aquella noche en esa callejuela de París, donde le llovieron más golpes y burlas que en toda su corta existencia, cuando esperó un auxilio que nunca llegó y el dolor emocional le sentó peor, más que las fracturas múltiples y las profundas heridas sangrantes.

Y la mayor parte del tiempo, por más que su corazón parece detenerse y las lágrimas acuden prontas a sus ojos, para correr sin vergüenza en soledad cuando Thad no está en el cuarto, piensa en él. Rememora su franca sonrisa, sus ojos grises que albergaban una calidez imposible cuando le besaba, añora sus labios sobre los suyos y sobre su piel, las caricias que jugaban con su cordura. Pero también le odia, por haberle traicionado, por el dolor, por la distancia y por el olvido, ese compañero que nunca llega.


End file.
